


love is full of surprises

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Marriage, Mentions of double penetration, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Thressomes, irish character, mentions of wicca, submissive stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Hale baby!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is 43  
> Derek is 35  
> Stiles is 27  
> Triplets 6  
> James 1

Peter was fucking Derek into the carpet, whispering soft endearments in his ear as he pounded him.  
" Love you so much Derek, such a good alpha, such a great mate, a good pop to your cubs, so fucking tight, so fucking hot"  
***

Derek and Peter were lying in orgasmic bliss listening to Stiles chattering with the kids.

" He's a good mate"  
Peter hummed his agreement  
"I think I'm gonna let him fuck me"  
" mm mm I like the sound of that"  
*****

"Faster bitch faster, you don't get to come until he does, harder, make your alpha come "

Stiles thrust hus slim hips against Derek's hairy ass cheeks the downy fuzz that covered his body scratching lightly at his Adams cradle.

Stiles felt Derek's passage tighten around his throbbing cock.  
"Look at him, he's so pretty when he comes, do you feel my hot cum slicking your dick as you give your alpha pleasure,  cum Stiles cum bitch. "  
****  
Derek felt awful.  He was clinging to the toilet as Stiles rubbed comforting circles on his back   
"It's alright, get it all up,come on alpha, that's it"

Peter came into the ensuite bathroom and rubbed a hand through Derek's hair. 

'Poor Der-bear, I wonder what's caused this, I've already called Erica and told her you weren't to be bothered today, then she made a lewd remark so at least she's felling alright.Do you want to get anything while I'm dropping the kids to school?"  
" Yes, could you pick up some tea from Conbhuí 's, you know the one you got to settle my stomach, it helped this morning but I'm afraid we're out"

****

Peter walked into the heavily scented shop and was greeted by the brunette wiccan that owned it.

" Hello Peter, I have the pregnancy tea already prepared, congratulations"  
She spoke with a thick irish accent that sounded a lot older than she looked

"No need for congratulations  Maire,  no babies just the flu. "  
'No"

"I'm sorry"  
"You know as well as I do werewolves don't get flues, your mate is pregnant, the tea only works on morning sickness"  
"B-but we didn't,  Stiles can't"  
"Peter, you could only put the human in the family way by changing, to impregnate a werewolf you just need the seed of a mate or mates in your case  "  
"Then why aren't I pregnant or why hadn't this happened before?"  
"I presume you only um did it individually when someone has two mates they need both of their um essences to fill them"  
"Derek's gonna shit a brick when I tell him"

***  
"Darlings"  
Peter called as he raced through the door, finding them again  in the bathroom just as he left them.  
" I have news and you'd better brace yourselves,  you both know Maire the wiccan,  she said that tea only works on morning sickness"

Derek looked positively green  
"I can't, Stiles can't  we didn't, I think I'm gonna hurl"

Stiles soothed him softly with mummers of encouragement.   
" How?"

" Maire said that Derek and myself could impregnate you only as wolves because you're human, neither Derek nor myself had ever fallen pregnant because we've never been double penetrated but the other night you were fucking him with my cum as lubricant. So surprise we're gonna have another baby "

" Yay, this is so awesome Derek, you're gonna look so cute pregnant,  and trust me it only gets better once the morning sickness is gone, this is amazing, God I love you so much, I'd kiss you if you weren't vomiting your stomach up"

" I love you as well Derek, I'm so proud of you darling, same with the kissing"

"I thought you two agreed in sickness and in health"

Derek laughed and promptly stuck his head back in  the toilet.   
 * * *

Derek was lying on the couch lightly smoothing a hand over his muscled stomach. There's a baby in there, an honest to God living baby.  

"It's pretty overwhelming isn't it alpha"  
Stiles knelt by his head. 

"Stiles, I'm scared, what if something goes wrong, what if I can't handle this"

" Hush, alpha,  it's okay, it's going to be alright,  you can do this,  Peter and I will help, don't cry alpha please don't cry, I love you and so does  Peter. And the kids, and the new one, speaking of which we need to arrange a doctor's appointment"

Derek knew Stiles was Happy by his rambling.  

He rambled about the baby and things they needed to do, how much the cubs would love their new sibling, whether it would be a boy or girl, what should they name it, what college should it go to , what should they nickname it because he despised calling the baby it (dammit ). 

He rambled away Derek's worries as he carded his fingers through his inky locks.   
Quickly the time to collect the kids rolled round and an argument ensued.

" Peter I'm not made of glass, I'm perfectly capable of driving to the school and back"  
" Derek the first trimester is the most dangerous"

He flashed his Red eyes and Derek flashed back Stiles quickly intervened 

" How about I drive and Derek comes with me"  
Peter glared at him  
"He should rest"  
"He will be sitting the entire time"

He looked back and forth between the two  
"Fine"

****  
"Why does Pop smell weird?"

Maria asked as she climbed in the car

"Yeah,  kinda like how Daddy smelled-"smelt" "smelt when Jamie was in his tummy"

Stiles smiled over at Derek  
"Does he?"

" uh uh, what's for Dinner"

Derek could see the look of realisation on Stiles ' face,  he hadn't made dinner,  Derek was with him. Peter ' s making dinner. 

"What ever Papa makes"

A chorus if groans echoed from the back

"Pop had a sick stomach this morning, you can object-"subject" "subject him to that"  
* * * *

Peter went in search of food only to find Stiles has forgot to make any. 

He decided to order pizza given the occasion and he didn't want to have two mates throwing up tomorrow. 

Derek would be. He was carrying Peter and Stiles' cubs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right do I'm gonna exploit Derek's issues.I have never been nor do I know any one who's ever been in a polygamous relationship so don't take this as an accurate representation

"Peter move"  
"No Derek I cannot in good conscious allow that"  
"Peter I'm a grown alpha werewolf, you can't stop me from Going to work"  
"Derek please"  
"You let Stiles carry on as normal when he was pregnant"  
"Stiles was a good mate and did what he was told"  
Derek's face fell. So that's how it is 

"You know what forget"  
"Derek I'm so sorry, Derek wait"  
"Leave me alone"

He walked silently to their bedroom and started to cry as he lay on the bed. 

Peter thought Derek was a bad mate, he probably didn't want him anymore, he probably didn't want the baby, there's no way he didn't know about mate breeding, he wasn't wanted. 

A small voice whispered in the back of his head   
'That's not true, Stiles want you and the baby and so does Peter, he was just being protective. They wouldn't even let Stiles sit on the floor when he was pregnant. '

He went back out to the living room  
" Der-bear, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm just being over protective, -"  
"No I over reacted, pregnancy hormones"

Peter smiled and his eyes sparkled as they did whenever Derek's condition was mentioned. 

"Where's thing number two"  
Derek asked  
"He's dropping the kids of at school and then he and James will probably go grocery shopping, and don't compare us to children's characters"  
"Just be grateful you're number one"  
"Thats just because I'm older"  
"No, it's because you come up with all the BAD ideas"  
"Does that mean you're the cat "  
"No, I'm the Pop."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stiles, why are you so nervous? "  
"I'm not nervous"  
"Your heart sounds like a humming bird"  
"I'm excited,  this will be the first time we see moggins,  the first time I'm gonna hear him"

Derek and Peter started hearing the heartbeat a week ago and Peter spent hour with his head o  Derek's stomach just listening like he did with Stiles. 

Derek ran his hand along Peter ' s cheek,  he knew he hated hospitals,  they all did but Peter was the only one who'd actually gotten his hatred from being a patient. 

" You 'kay? "  
" I'm fine the sooner we get called the sooner we leave "

A nurse came out just as he wad about to lean over and kiss him.

***  
The baby was healthy and wad developed perfectly.

Stiles and Peter were cooing over Derek's abs

"I'm really gonna miss these bad boys,  don't get me wrong ill love you to forever but those Greek beauties will always hold a place in my heart. "  
"I agree,  as soon as the baby-"moggins"- " No Stiles, is born you're hitting the gym, do you know how good it feels to rut against that washboard,  it is exquisite"

" Is this gonna happen every time I take my shirt off until I start showing?"  
Derek pulled his shirt back down

 

"No,  after start showing is when the real worshipping starts"

Stiles waggle his eyebrows

"Can't wait, wanna head home,"  
"Yes, I'm gonna rim you till cry, if you spank our gorgeous bitch"

"Peter, stop Melissa is on the other side of the door"  
Derek hissed, he was the most conservative about their relationship

"As if she doesn't know, isn't her darling son and Allison making a little lady out of Isacc."  
Peter scoffed.

"How do you know that ?"  
"Scott shouldn't email Alison links to male panty sites with the caption 'these would go so well with Isacc's stockings' from his work place"

Stiles made a gagging motion.   
" Didn't need to know that Peter"

"He was wrong too"  
"For God's sake, stop being so creepy"

Derek herded them out if the room

"Come on, I was promised a rim job"


	4. Chapter 4

"Alpha? "  
"Yes, bitch"  
"Where's Derek? "

Stiles kneeled at Peter's feet with his head resting on his thigh as he normally did when James had his mid afternoon nap.

" He's at work"  
"You let him leave?!"  
"I'm not his alpha, I don't let him do anything"  
"You watched him leave and didn't try and stop him?"  
"He called in the big guns, you're lucky I still have my balls"  
"He got Erica to rescue him!?"  
Stiles giggled 

"I don't know how I'd manage without Derek's abs and your balls,  I be lost"

" Do feel weird?"  
"Like a cold stone in your stomach? "  
"Yeah"  
"Yeah"

The phone rang  
"Triwolf Architecture"

Stiles watched the blood drain from Peter's face.

" Derek's been in a car accident,  he's in hospital".

***

Peter was trying to soothe a screaming James.

Stiles was driving to the hospital, he took one look at Peter and vetoed him driving, so he was waiting for Boyd to come and take James and bring him to the hospital. 

But Peter didn't know if he could hand him over. He just wanted his family and to hold them to his chest where nothing could hurt them. He couldn't lose another family member. Not again.

He shifted James to his hip as he stood to answer his phone. 

"Hello"  
"Hey sassy wolf"  
"Don't call me that"  
"What is love without pet names petie-pie"

"I take it you're alive and well"  
"And horny, Stiles is driving me home, he smells so good, he won't let me touch him, says we need to get home, when we get home I'm gonna have my wicked way with both of you. I love alliteration. "

Peter started panicking.  Did they give him pain killers? What about the baby?"

" Derek, love put me on to Stiles"

" Is he really okay, is the baby okay, I dint care about my balls, he's never leaving this house again"

 

"He's fine the baby's fine,  your balls are fine" 

He heard a   
"hell yeah"   
from Derek

, "the hospital was a precaution,  no they didn't give him drugs, I stopped by Conbhuí's and Maire  gave him something baby friendly- Derek I know I'm your bitch but I'm driving,-  but apparently not Stiles friendly - Derek I swear to God, stop that- here you keep him distracted"

Peter chuckled, Maire probably gave him an aphrodisiac to distract him from the pain.

" Peter, Stiles is being bad, and he said that you better slick yourself and have the bed made and that Boyd us still picking up James and the other kids from  school"

"He isn't being bad, he is being responsible and you should stop distracting him,"  
"He smells so good"  
"I know and so do you but I want you back in one piece and o e car accident is enough for one day."  
"'Kay "

" I love you Der-bear"  
"I love you too sassy wolf "  
" and so does our bitch"  
"I love him too"   
"Goodbye uncle peter"

Peter's heart clenched at being called that, Derek hadn't called him that in years.

"Goodbye Derek, stop hassling Stiles. "  
"Kay, I'm too tired to get sucked off bye"

Maire really is good.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek pawed at his mate's shoulder. 

" Derek, let me sleep "  
" I want apple juice and choc - "  
" Chocolate sauce, I know, ask Stiles "  
" I did, he said it was your turn "

Derek was seven months pregnant and large as house. He waddled everywhere and it took eight minutes ( yes Stiles timed him ) to get out of bed which he did twenty times a night ( also counted by Stiles ) to get to the bathroom or to satisfy his cravings with the most vile concoctions. Because he was needy and pregnant he liked to sleep in Peter's spot; snuggled up with both his mates touching him which meant even though he was perfectly fine with sustaining his own cravings he had to move them to get out of bed and then with the following eight minutes they were awake anyways. 

Peter found it incredibly hard to get to sleep afterwards until Derek was back with his breath ghosting over his neck, also his provide and protect instincts nagged him until he got up and provided for his mate and unborn child .

" I can get it for you Der-bear "  
He climbed out of the bed and made him his vile drink.

He brought it back and kissed Derek softly before he drank it.   
" I love you "  
" I love you too "  
" Bout me"

Stiles mumbled sleepily, rolling over to face his mates  
" Love you too "

 

" When did you wake up? "  
"When alpha asked for his vomit inducing drink, you hardly expected me to sleep with darth vader over there "

He kissed him on the nose. 

" Don't act like he isn't your favourite "  
" He is,  he is a combination of my alphas, your craziness and Derek's inability to breathe like a normal person "

Peter grinned at him. Derek snored loudly

"We love you too Der-bear"


	6. Chapter 6

Derek felt a pang in his stomach and groaned,  another night of indigestion. 

He rolled on to his side to remove the strange pressure from his chest.  He had started lactating so his chest was swollen.  Peter had discovered this by accident and had great fun blindfolding Stiles and giving him a taste test.

He was facing Stiles with Peter's arm caging him in with one hand wrapped around Stiles' wrist.

He felt another pang, slightly sharper than the last one causing him to grunt in pain, waking Peter.

" Are you okay ?"

He sat up.

"It's only indi-argh"

He groaned again, waking Stiles"

" If you two having sex without without me you could be a little quieter"

He seen how panicked Peter looked and sat up 

"What's wrong?"  
"He's in pain"

Stiles massaged Derek's aching lower back 

"Does it hurt here? "

Derek rested his head against Peter's neck and nodded.

" Are you getting sharp jolts in  your stomach? "

He nodded again.

"Right, I think you're going into labour-"

" What? No, it's two weeks early,"

"Derek calm down breathe,  babies come early all the time, be grateful you aren't three weeks over with triplets, now I'm gonna call the hospital and my dad and Peter is gonna pack a night bag and help you out to the car, it's okay, just keep breathing"

He kissed him in the temple and then went to get his phone and rise the children.

***

Peter was pacing and Stiles was playing Candy Crush on his phone.

He finds it very anti climatic. He was expecting more for his first time on this side of the door.

Peter stopped pacing and snapped his head to the door. 

A nurse came out   
"You can see them now "

*** 

Peter's heart nearly stopped when he saw a pale pink bundle with a shock of black hair and a baby blue bundle with  a dusting of  blonde hair. There was two of them. One was tiny.

Stiles went and cradled Derek's head to his chest   
"Alpha they're gorgeous, well done"

Peter stood at the foot of the bed and gaped at the bundles in Derek's arms.

" There's two"  
"I know, the nurse says that one might have been hiding behind the other, that's why the doctor didn't see him, and they're hearts beat in sync"

"So we have triplets, single and twins?"

"Uh hu"  
Derek smiled sleepily down at the cubs, 

"Do you want them?"

Stiles squealed happily  
"Gimme,  aren't you gorgeous,  you must take after your daddy but your gonna be quiet and sleep full nights without crying at all, you're totally worth the lack of abs and sleep aren't you baby girl"

" Peter?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want to hold him,"

He held out his arms for the cub  
"He's so small"  
" Babies tend to be"  
"He's smaller than the others were"  
"He's not a werewolf"

"Is she? "  
"Yes "

He held the baby closer.  
"It doesn't matter, he's perfect,   
Hey baby, I'm your papa, I love you and your sister. You have more sisters and a brother,  they'll be here soon"

The baby yawned up at him.

" Alphas, we never decided on a name"

"Micheal"  
Peter whispered 

Derek nodded. It was his brother's name, he was a human too, he died in the fire.

" And for this darling child?"

" Morgan "

Derek smiled

"That sounds like another name I know "

"I've grown attached to it" 

The three children came in followed by the Sheriff with a sleeping James on his hip. 

"I thought I was only getting one grandkid this time"

Peter chuckled and swapped children with his father in law 

"So did we, that's Micheal, and the girl is Morgan."

"Papa"   
James snuffled into his father's neck

"Hey Sweetie"  
"Want Pop"

Peter glanced at Derek  
"Give em here,  I missed my cub"

He handed him over and watched his son scent mark his pop. 

"Did you meet your new siblings"  
"Baby"  
"Yes babies" 

Derek hugged James tight  
"You'll be such a great big brother"

Stiles sat on the bed, helping the kids 'hold' Morgan by sitting them on  his lap and cradling their arms with his. Watching his dad with Micheal.   
Watching Derek with James. Watching Peter watch everyone with a dopey smile on his face.

Stiles couldn't be happier. 


	7. Chapter 7

Pop"  
" Yes  nick? "

Derek buttoned his cuffs. He was going back to work today. 

Allison asked him if he would get separation anxiety being away from the kids like she did with Camden but he could honestly say he wouldn't,  he was going crazy cooped up in the house. 

He needed to get out and do something without Peter  hovering over him. He loved him but he was strongly tempted to bash his head in with a baby monitor.

" Why doesn't Michael flash his eyes? "  
" Because he's human like Daddy and grandpa and aunty Allison"

" Is that why he's so small? "  
" Yes,  now I'm dropping you off on my way to work so go make sure your sisters are ready"

 He went out to the nursery where Stiles was rocking a crying Michael.

" Some one sounds hungry"  
He took him and settled in the old armchair, cradling him to his chest where his shirt was unbuttoned.

Michael started  to suckle, making soft noises.

Stiles knelt at his feet, resting his head on Derek's thigh.

" You're so beautiful like that, taking care of our baby"  
"You're taking care of them today"

He smiled down at him. 

Michael stopped sucking and yawned. 

" Will I take him and get Morgan for you?"  
" Yeah, I suppose she's hungry too, I put the bags of milk in the fridge so you'll need to warm it up"

Derek had spent last night filling bags with his breast milk using a god awful contraption called a breast pump, his nipples were still sore.

He took Morgan and let her attach her mouth to his other nipple.

She also drank her fill and yawned.

" I better be going, don't want the kids to late , "

" I love you"  
"Love you too, give Peter a kiss for me"  
"I'll give him a blow job from both of us"

He chuckled as he went to call the kids.

" Oh, before I forget, you're still coming home at lunch right ?"  
"Yes"  
"Peter and I have a surprise for you"  
"A  S-E-X surprise? "  
" I've been very naughty alpha, I need to be put in my place"

Stiles said innocently.

" You guys go wait in the car, I'll be out in second, shut the door behind you"

When the kids shut the door Derek pounced 

"I'm sure you have been a naughty boy, little slut, need a big strong alpha to punish your whorish ass, you just wait till lunch, I'm gonna pound that cum bucket you call an ass until it overflows, I'm gonna spank you after I've plugged you up bitch, so you can your alphas' hot cum sloshing around inside you, keeping your insides warm, I really have to go, I love you, don't slick yourself I want to see Peter do it,  see at lunch"

He practically ran down the driveway,

"Pop"  
"Yes nick"  
"What does S-E-X mean?"  
" Ask daddy"  
"But you said it"  
"let's listen to the radio"

He hoped that would distract them until they got to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
